Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Kenryu17x
Summary: Después de alguna tragedia solo queda el dolor, pero el tiempo cura las heridas... no? ACTO II: DOLOR.
1. ACTO I Muerte

_**Copyright Level-5 Inc.**_

_**Hola, he vuelto!**_

_**Y quiero comenzar con esta historia que se me ocurrió durante un fin de semana lluvioso y relampagueante...**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Algunas escenas de este capítulo puede ser un poquito fuertes para algunos, por eso le doy el rating M.**_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

En la residencia Endou un fuerte sonido proveniente de la cocina se hacía oír por toda la casa, era el silbido de una tetera hirviendo, que desde hace 2 minutos no dejaba de chillar, a su lado un par de cacerolas que contenían lo que parecía ser un estofado de res con orégano y perejil decorados encima, a su lado un pote con arroz recién calientito que despedía un suave y fuerte aroma a sal, sobre la barra de la cocina, un envase de ensalada de lechugas frescas con cebolla, coliflor y tomate.

La tetera continuaba despidiendo vapor caliente señalando que ya estaba a temperatura de ebullición, pero nadie le prestaba atención, puesto que la única persona que en aquellos momentos estaba se encontraba en la sala pegada al sillón con la televisión encendida, sus ojos estaban fijos en la imagen de la pantalla, un atisbo de emoción se visualizaba en sus labios sonrientes mientras observaba el desenlace de la final del Holy Road.

El invencible equipo del Sector V contra el entusiasta y joven equipo Raimon, quien había remontado el marcador de nuevo, con solo unos pocos minutos en el reloj. La mujer de pelo castaño rojizo se llevó el puño al pecho como si intentara controlar el estallido de emoción que pretendía salir de ahí mientras contaban los últimos segundos del partido.

Finalmente el árbitro pitó el final, ella se sobresalto en su asiento, en la imagen la gente del estadio se volvía loca de la emoción.

Raimon había ganado.

-¡Lo consiguieron!- murmuró Natsumi con emoción mientras hacía ademan de levantarse. -Esta victoria significaba el fin del Sector V- pensó.

El locutor del partido no dejaba de lanzar vitores al joven equipo de Raimon quienes habían derrotado al supuesto invencible equipo, minutos después en la imagen se veía a un joven de pelo café alborotado alzando la copa del Holy Road mientras era aventado por sus compañeros igual de eufóricos.

-Lo lograste, Tenma!- murmuraba ella.

Momentos después el equipo posaba frente a un podio con medallas alrededor de sus cuellos, junto a su entrenador.

-Endou-kun-

Al ver a su esposo posando junto al equipo le hizo recordar a cuando ganaron el FF. Al ver la emoción en el rostro de Tenma, casi le hacía imaginar el mismo rostro en Mamoru cuando sostenía la copa.

Mientras ahora la imagen mostraba a una periodista entrevista a Tenma junto a Endou a su costado, Natsumi se sentó.

-Finalmente…- pensó.

Horas más tarde, como a las 22:30, la puerta de la casa se abría…

Endou casi no tuvo que avisar de su llegada puesto que unos segundos después de entrar, Natsumi ya se encontraba de pie frente a él, ambos quedaron viéndose uno al otro en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que él finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Por fin…-

-…Sí- murmuró Natsumi.

Ambos se fundieron en un cómodo abrazo que duro un par de minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron y dirigieron a la cocina comedor.

-Por fin lo logramos- decía Endou sentado frente a la mesa. –Esta victoria representa el fin del Sector V-

-Me alegra mucho- añadió Natsumi desde el otro lado de la sala en la cocina mientras pasaba las manos por la cocina. –Ha sido un largo camino…-

-…Pero todos lo han hecho maravilloso- dijo Endou. –Tenma y los otros-

-Raimon lo hizo de nuevo!- dijo Natsumi con una sonrisita burlona mientras avanzaba a la mesa con platos en sus manos.

-Haruna, Kidou, Kazemaru, todos trabajaron duro- le recordó a su esposa el mérito a los demás mientras veía a su esposa servir la mesa con el estofado de hace un rato.

-Y ahora con Hibiki-san al mando, el fútbol podrá volver a ser como antes-

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo Natsumi mientras tomaba asiento después de depositar el pote de ensalada. –El fútbol antiguo volverá a como era antes-

-Así es- dijo mientras tomaba unos cubiertos. –Muchas gracias por la comida!-

Entonces probó el estofado. Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Ocurre algo?- pregunto incómodamente ella. Pero Endou solo observaba la cuchara con la cual había degustado aún manchada con un poco de salsa, como si estuviera estupefacto, pero no era igual a como había actuado antes al respecto.

Pero al darse cuenta luego de la mirada preocupada de su esposa, sonrió.

-Esta buenísimo-

Ella volvió a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

De hecho, estaba un poco salado, pero… a diferencia de cómo ha cocinado antes hasta ahora, estaba… pasable, quizá era eso que lo sorprendió, tenía casi la suficiente sal para disfrutarlo, al recordar esto último fue por lo que sonrío.

-Natsumi, incluso tú has mejorado mucho- pensó con un poco de orgullo en el pecho al percatarse de que, aunque fuera por poco, comenzaba a cocinar mejor.

-Más por favor!- dijo Endou mientras le extendía el plato.

Ahora la sorprendida era Natsumi, Endou jamás le había pedido repetición, aunque no era nada que le hiciera sospechar en lo absoluto, más bien enseño una gran sonrisa mientras extendía la mano para tomar su plato y servirle otra ración, bastante complacida.

-No hay nada mejor en el mundo que cocinar para ti- pensó mientras le entregaba el plato.

Y mientras lo veía comer con júbilo, pensaba en lo que les deparaba la vida ahora, el fútbol pronto volvería a ser como antes, ahora ella y él podrían avanzar juntos, Endou no había probado suerte en el fútbol profesional al enterarse del Sector V, le hubiera encantado que jugara a nivel profesional, pero él le había dicho que no podía pensar en sí mismo cuando el fútbol de su país estaba en esa situación además, fue el primero en reunir a sus amigos de nuevo y proponerles lograr una revolución, la mayoría de ellos aceptó igual de indignados con lo que el Sector V le hacía a su amado deporte.

Incluso 10 años después, Endou todavía lograba atraer a todos a él, era impresionante, casi mágico… que un grupo grande amigos continuara igual de unidos aún después de 10 años.

Para cuando terminó de pensar todo esto Endou ya había terminado, Natsumi recogía la mesa mientras Endou le dijo que subiría a tomar una bien merecida ducha, pero no sin antes informarle que se reunirían mañana con los chicos en privado para celebrar.

Después de dejar limpio todo, Natsumi finalmente subió a la habitación, ya se había bañado antes que Mamoru, por lo que decidió esperarlo en la cama, además ya era bastante tarde.

El reloj marcó la medianoche cuando Mamoru entró ya listo para dormir apagando la luz en el camino, Natsumi podía notar que estaba exhausto, aunque cuando se encontraba acostado de un lado, sintió como él revolvía las sabanas y se acomodaba, pasaron unos segundos, y ella decidió darse la vuelta, esperaba encontrarse con su espalda, pero en su lugar se encontró frente a frente con su rostro.

Él la miraba con algo ternura. Después de unos segundos ella pregunto.

-Tengo algo en la cara-

-No! No es eso…- respondió él. –Es que…-

Hizo una pausa y luego continuo.

-Quiero darte las gracias- dijo él.

-Las gracias?- pensó ella. –Por qué?- pregunto.

-Recuerdas cuando dije que todos habían trabajado duro para llegar a este día…-

-Sí- respondió ella.

-…También me refería a ti, Natsumi-

Aquello hizo que su corazón saltara de regocijo.

-Pero yo…- balbuceó.

-no hiciste nada?- completo Endou. –De qué hablas?-

Su atención, su apoyo, sus consejos… su compañía.

Endou se lo hizo notar, expresando en palabras dulces el gran apoyo que significo para él, además de su "deliciosa" comida claro.

-Endou…- murmuró casi en un sollozo de alegría. -…Yo-

-no tienes que decirlo- la callo. -Qué estés aquí acostada a mi lado es más que suficiente-

Luego envolver su brazo a su alrededor así como parte de su sabana acercándose a ella.

-Muchas Gracias, Natsumi-

-Mamoru…-

Natsumi no pudo resistir más y lo besó rápida y tiernamente en los labios.

Ambos se acercaron aun más agitando las sabanas, besándose apasionadamente, ahora con ella abrazada justo sobre él mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus besos y Endou respondió apropiadamente con sus movimientos.

Por la ventana, un haz de luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas e iluminaba su lecho, siendo testigo de cómo la pareja aumentaba la pasión.

Finalmente Endou en un arrebato alzo la mano hacia la espalda de ella y comenzó a desatar su camisón, Natsumi no le prestó atención hasta que finalmente sintió su espalda desnuda entones paró por un segundo y observó el rostro de él, quien al verse sorprendido no atino sino a sonreírle traviesamente.

Ella lo tomo como una aprobación y le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Luego comenzó a subirle la camiseta.

Tenían toda la noche, ambos comenzaron a desvestirse lentamente mientras continuaban besándose para no perder la pasión, primera un camisón, luego una camiseta, unos shorts, unas prendas blancas íntimas y unos calzoncillos, y pese a la dificultad con que procedieron aún continuaba besándose de la misma forma que al principio, las sabanas de la cama revoloteaban mientras la pareja se revolcaba hasta que ahora era Endou quien yacía encima, se detuvo por un momento para verla de nuevo, la luz de la luna ahora iluminaba su rostro dibujando como siluetas plateadas alrededor de su rostro, por un momento Endou se sintió un poco intimidado ante algo tan bello que pensó que solo le faltaban unas alas.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto con inocencia ella, lo cual no hacía más que volver aún más irresistible.

-Nada…- respondió. –Es que eres tan hermosa!- balbuceó.

Una Natsumi sonrojada de oreja a oreja reanudo la acción abrazándolo con más fuerza, ambos se hundieron aún más en el colchón y en sus sabanas, entonces ella sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía como en un temblor cuando Endou puso su mano en uno de sus pechos, solo alcanzo a murmuro levemente su nombre cuando él comienzo a apretar revolver, su cuerpo se sentía como en un terremoto mientras todavía la besaba y seguía moviendo la mano, pero eso no acabo ahí, minutos después sintió como su otra mano bajaba por su abdomen y alcanzaba su parte íntima, la cual comenzó a deslizar con sus dedos provocando que dejara ella dejara de besarlo para soltar un gemido.

Al oírla exhalar así solo hizo que el moreno aumentara el ritmo, con ambas manos ocupadas y su boca besando su mejilla ya que ella no dejaba de gemir ante su accionar.

Natsumi separó sus labios de los de su esposo para continuar inhalando y exhalando para así no desmayarse de placer, pero sabía que los ruidos que su boca hacia solo lograban excitarlo aún más, por lo que sabía que los movimientos de Endou seguirían aumentado hasta que pronto se sintió mojada, entonces fue que se detuvieron, ella jadeaba un tanto exhausta con los ojos cerrados, hasta que pronto sintió, como Endou se metía dentro de ella, la arremetida casi la hizo arquearse de espaldas, entonces él comenzó a mover sus caderas con la suya.

Era una sensación suave y placentera se torno aún más placentera conforme pasaban los segundos, ella dejo caer sus brazos a los costados como si estos se desconectaran de su cerebro para permitirle dirigir toda su concentración a aquella excitación, entonces Endou asomo su cuerpo abrazándola, ella correspondió abrazándolo también, los movimientos comenzaron a subir de intensidad y sus músculos de tono, Endou podía oírla gemir junto a su oído lo que lo motivaba a mantener su ritmo., después de unos minutos él se levantó y ella comprendiendo su deseo se acomodo de costado, El moreno volvió a posarse sobre ella, con un brazo envolviéndola y otro jugando con sus pechos, aquel momento era lo que ella había sentido.

Momentos después él la acomodo de nuevo de frente y arremetió con más fuerza estremeciéndola de un sobresalto, el rostro de Natsumi estaba todo rojo y cubierto de sudor así como él, entrelazó sus manos con los de ella mientras se acercaba el final, ambos murmuraron sus nombres mutuamente por un última vez.

Entonces sintieron una gran y placentera explosión que les arrancó un profundo gemido a ambos.

Natsumi sintió el orgasmo subir estrepitosamente por su cuerpo y su espalda, tan rápida y deliciosamente que creyó subía a lo más alto del cielo.

El único ruido en la habitación eran los jadeos de ambos, Endou yacía exhausto a su lado cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de su esposa a su alrededor, la última vez que habían hecho esto fue durante su corta luna de miel pensaba Natsumi, pero esta vez fue mucho más hermoso y placentero que entonces mientras agradecía desde lo profundo de su corazón tener a Endou a su lado.

-Te amo- dijo ella.

-Y yo a ti- respondió él.

Para finalmente quedar profundamente dormidos.

El día siguiente paso volando, y pronto llegó la noche, Endou se preparo para ir a la reunión de los chicos vistiendo un calzado all stars, unos vaqueros azules con una camiseta roja con una cazadora café y en la cabeza una bandana roja, estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión esperando a Natsumi, estaban presentando la noticia de la elección de Hibiki-san como el nuevo Setei, era lo que esperaba, pronto tal vez deje de llamarse Sector V pensó.

De pronto escuchó pasos de la escalera y corrió esperando, frente a él estaba Natsumi vestida elegantemente con unas zapatillas rojizas con un vestido rojo con una blusa de un rojo más claro, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que se había ondulado el cabello a como lucía antes además de un bolso, Endou no pudo más que sonreír ante este gesto.

-Nos vamos?- pregunta ella.

-Sí-

Una hora después en una sala del complejo de departamentos de Aki todos los chicos se encontraban reunidos, cuando en la calle una pareja llegaba a la entrada, por un momento Natsumi se detuvo por un segundo.

-Me siento un poquito nerviosa- dijo. En realidad debería haber dicho que "qué pensarían de ellos" ya que pocos sabían que estaban casados, además no había visto a la mayoría en mucho tiempo, le apenaba un poco imaginar sus comentarios.

-Creo que me arreglé un poquito de más- se preguntó.

-Pero si luces preciosa- les respondió. –Verás que todo saldrá bien-

Ella solo asintió aunque todavía un poco nerviosa ingresando ambos finalmente.

Pero de lo que no se percataron era que un par de hombres misteriosos los observaban ocultos desde una esquina.

-Es él?- pregunto el más bajo.

-Sí- respondió el alto.

Dentro la puerta se abrió y los invitados vieron a una despampanante pareja ingresar.

Todos hicieron una breve pausa por unos segundos hasta que balbucearon al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿EH?-

-Hola a todos!- dijo alegre Endou.

-E-Endou…?- dijo Kazemaru incrédulo.

-…N-Natsumi-san?- tartamudeó Haruna como si completara una oración.

-Salen juntos?- preguntó Kabeyama confuso, como si no pudiera procesar esa información.

Pero luego él y Kurimatsu vieron las señales matrimoniales en sus dedos.

-¡ESTAN CASADOS!- gritaron.

A más de la mitad de los presentes se les desencajo la mandíbula de la sorpresa, menos a Aki, Fubuki, Kidou y Gouenji.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo, entonces todos les sonrieron pícaramente y se reanudo la fiesta, comieron unos cuantos bocadillos. Se formo un grupo de conversación entre Endou, Fubuki, Kidou, Kazemaru y Hiroto.

-Vaya Endou!- le dijo Kazemaru. –Sí que me sorprendiste!- le comentó al referirse a lo de Natsumi.

-Bueno… no sé qué decir en mi defensa- decía rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

-No importa en verdad- dijo Hiroto. –Me alegro por ti, Endou-kun-

-Bueno, supongo que no eres un completo fenómeno del fútbol después de todo- dijo Fubuki. –Eso es bueno-

-Aunque no es la persona que esperaba- murmuro Kidou. –Eso si me sorprendió-

Endou solo atino a reírse un poco apenado, entonces Gouenji se acercó a ellos.

-Gouenji-

-Endou-

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos. Hasta que Endou dijo.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta-

Gouenji no podía articular ni una palabra.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que explicar nada- dijo él. –Hiciste lo que hiciste por el fútbol, Tenma me lo dijo-

Gouenji volvió a decir su nombre.

-Aunque no era el método correcto, tu intención era buena-

Gouenji se disculpo con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad- añadió Kazemaru.

-Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta, Gouenji-kun- dijo Fubuki.

-Ahora Hibiki-san se encargara de todo-

-Asi es- dijo Hiroto.

Por el otro lado de la sala, un grupo femenino conversaba.

-Aki, debiste decirnos de los Natsumi-san y Endou- protestó Haruna.

-Bueno, era nuestro pequeño secreto- le decía a Natsumi. –Además como crees que se sentiría si todo el mundo estuviera hablando de ella-

-Un poco incomoda- añadió ella.

-Me alegro por ti, Natsumi-san- dijo Fuyuka dando unos pasos hacia ella. –Por favor cuida mucho de Endou-san-

-Así es- dijo Rika. –No dejes escapar a tu hombre-

-Ahora que ya no tienen que luchar más, por fin podrán seguir adelante- añadió Touko. –Espero que sean muy felices.

Natsumi asintió sonriente.

-Ya lo somos- pensó.

En la esquina de la cuadra del complejo de apartamentos, los dos hombres misteriosos tramaban algo.

-Oye Spike!- dijo el más bajito de aspecto robusto y de ojos y cabello negros. –Tenemos que hacerlo?-

-Por qué lo preguntas?- contesto el más alto de aspecto delgaducho y tés pálida con ojos y cabello cafés.

-Digo, que conseguimos con esto- dijo Butch. –El Sector V está acabado, ni siquiera podemos asegurar de que nos paguen por hacer esto?- explico.

-Nos pagarán!- respondió Spike. –Además ese hombre nos lo aseguró, dijo que era el último cabo suelto-

-No lo sé compadre- respondió.

-Cállate y prepárate ya no deben tardar en acabar- afirmo.

Unas horas después eran las 1 de la mañana, varios de los chicos ya se estaban marchando.

-Fue grandioso reunirnos otra vez chicos- dijo Endou.

Todos se acercaron por última vez a su excapitan para abrazarlo y felicitarlo, aunque se ofrecieron en ayudar a Aki a limpiar ella les dijo que no era necesario y que fueran a descansar.

-Nos vemos, Aki- dijo Endou.

-hasta otra ocasión- dijo Natsumi.

Ambos finalmente salieron por la puerta e ingresaron a la calle.

-Fue genial- dijo Natsumi. –No han cambiado demasiado- añadió.

-Es cierto- dijo Endou.

Caminaron unos metros más por la calle alejándose a un bloque de los apartamentos, cuando ambos se tomaron de la mano.

-Qué será ahora?- preguntaba ella como queriendo ver el futuro.

-Solo tú y yo- respondió él.

Doblaron a la derecha e ingresaron por un callejón.

-Podrías probarte a nivel profesional…- propuso Natsumi.

-Bueno, sí- dijo Endou un tanto nervioso.

-Vamos, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- le preguntó.

-Es solo que…-

De pronto cuando se acercaba a la esquina del final del callejón junto a un poste de luz, una figura apareció de entre la sombra de la calle.

-Quietos!-

Ambos reaccionaron sorprendidos deteniéndose.

-Pero qué…?- dijo Endou mientras intentaba dar un paso hacia el extraño cuando vio algo que le frenó en seco.

-Dije, quietos- dijo casi como si fuera un susurro fantasmal mientras apuntaba con un arma hacia Endou.

Endou retrocedió, Natsumi ahogo un grito.

-Tranquilo- dijo Endou.

Después de una pausa el alto hombre pelicafé habló.

-Es un robo, entreguen lo que tengan-

Después de unos angustiosos minutos mientras ambos vaciaban sus bolsillos y los arrojaban frente a él, Endou se dio cuenta de que había un segundo hombre junto al alto, era bajito de cabello y ojos negros.

-Bien…- dijo el ladrón más alto, como si sus intenciones no fueran solo sus pertenencias.

Entonces dirigió la vista hacia Natsumi.

-Oye primor- le habló. –vendrás conmigo-

Natsumi se asustó.

-Qué?- protesto Endou.

El ladrón enfoco nuevamente el arma en él.

-Oye, eso no era parte del plan- dijo el bajito. –Spike!-

-Si serás tarado, porque le dijiste mi nombre- le susurró.

El hombre pequeño que aterrado al olvidar ese detalle.

-Toma a la mujer- le ordenó.

Endou apretó los dientes.

-N-No deberíamos hacerlo spike-

-Cállate Butch- le regaño olvidándose de su error. –Haz lo que te digo!-

Con el cuerpo estremeciéndose el bandido más pequeño comenzaba a acercarse a Natsumi.

La rabia de Endou continuaba creciendo, pero estaba inmovilizado por el arma. Al verlo impotente el ladrón comenzó a reírse y no pudo evitar alardear.

-Un regalo de despedida del Sector V-

Esto lo enardeció. Después de la larga batalla, y de su victoria no pensó que su enemigo caería tan bajo, y ahora estaba cobrando venganza por su interferencia ensañándose con su ser más querido. Butch comenzaba a jalar a Natsumi del brazo hacia él, pero ella se resistía. Pero en su rostro el ladrón estaba dudando de lo que hacía, como si se hubiese metido en la situación equivocada, al ver la tardanza de su cómplice.

-¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?- le gritó. –Es solo una mujer- dijo bajando la mano.

Entonces Endou vio su oportunidad.

En un parpadeo Endou tomo la mano del atacante y la hizo a un lado para lanzarse sobre él, el delincuente quedo sorprendido por la velocidad de reacción pero opuso resistencia lo que le impidió perder el control del arma enzarzándose en un forcejeo, su cómplice quedo muy asustado que de inmediato soltó a Natsumi y huyó.

-A dónde vas cobarde?- gritó entre esfuerzos mientras un enfurecido Endou continuaba tratando de tomar el arma mientras desviaba la punta de su costado, un esfuerzo bastante complicado.

-¡Endou!- grito Natsumi intentando acercarse pero quedo paralizada al ver como luchaba por el arma, manteniendo la distancia y asegurándose de no quedar en medio de la aleatoria trayectoria, pero preocupada a más no poder.

-S-Suéltame!- protesto el atacante mientras hacía esfuerzos sublimes para dirigir el caño del arma hacia él.

-Ya fue suficiente!- le gritó Endou refiriéndose a las intenciones del Sector V.

Ambos chocaron contra la pared del callejón y luego contra el poste de luz el cual al impacto parpadeó débilmente, entonces…

BANG!

Natsumi ahogo un grito, pero luego vio que ambos continuaba forcejeando con gran fuerza, pensó que el tiro probablemente fue al aire, después de unos segundos, Endou enfurecido dio un rodillazo al costado de su atacante, uno bien sentido que lo hizo doblarse de dolor, lo suficiente para ablandar su agarre, el arma se deslizo de su mano y una vez en la suya la toma con fuerza y le propinó un fuerte cachazo en la cabeza.

Su atacante cayó tambaleándose sobre unos botes de basura en la esquina desplomándose por completo, la luz del poste del callejón volvió a parpadear como si se hubiese dañado por el impacto.

Natsumi observó callada por unos segundos más como Endou yacía de pie victorioso con el arma en su mano derecha, luego este volteó sobre su hombre para verla con unos ojos aliviados.

-Estas bien?- preguntó. Su voz sonaba cansada y pesada.

-S-Sí!-

Él sonrió.

Natsumi asintió aparentemente aliviada. –Mamoru…-

Se estaba acercando a él cuando de pronto lo vio soltar el arma la cual golpeo con un sonido seco, luego su cuerpo entero se desplomo, primero sobre sus rodillas y luego sobre su torso golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Natsumi se cubrió la boca atemorizada.

-Endou?- exclamo mientras se agachaba a su lado.

Su rostro estaba palideciendo y sudando.

-Endou?- volvió a exclamar pasando una mano debajo de su pecho para voltearlo, pero luego sintió algo húmedo en su ropa.

Al regresar la mano vio que estaba manchada de sangre.

Ahora si quedo aterrada.

-Mamoru…- dijo mientras lo zarandeaba.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

**¡MAMORU! **

Una hora después en el hospital, luego de llamar a una ambulancia Natsumi estaba sentada en la primera fila de la sala de espera de emergencias del hospital Inazuma, con las manos cubriendo los costados de su cara, muerta de angustia preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Por qué?

Cuando todo se había acabado, cuando finalmente podían respirar en paz, esto tenía que suceder, no era justo, era totalmente injusto.

-Natsumi?- le dijo alguien desde la puerta de entrada.

-Gouenji!- apenas alzo la vista para reconocerlo acercarse.

Detrás de él venían Aki, Haruna y Kidou.

-Qué-Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Haruna.

-Dónde está Endou?- pregunto Aki igual de preocupada que ella.

-Natsumi…- dijo Kidou al verla llorando.

Después de contarles lo ocurrido, Kidou y Gouenji no dejaban de apretar sus puños de ira e indignación.

-Jamás creí que llegarían a esto- dijo Kidou.

-Miserables…- murmuró Gouenji.

-Eso es horrible- dijo Haruna.

-Endou-kun!- dijo Aki.

Sus comentarios solo la hacían sentir peor, habían pasado una hora desde que ingresó, y solo de recordar la expresión de los paramédicos casi rompe en llanto.

-Natsumi, todo saldrá bien!- le dijo Gouenji.

-Endou no es de los que se rinden- dijo Kidou.

-Sí, el resistirá- añadió Haruna.

-Como lo saben?- preguntó Natsumi con la voz acongojada. –Si lo hubieran visto…- dijo antes de que la voz se le quebrará mientras levantaba la mano que todavía tenía residuos de la sangre que se había lavado y comenzara a sollozar.

Al verla así Gouenji no pudo quedar más enfurecido.

-Natsumi-san?- decía Aki sin poder atinar a decirle algo que la aliviara.

Gouenji no dejaba de ver la cara de ese hombre en su mente, el hombre de quien recibía las órdenes cuando era el Setei, se aporreaba mentalmente una y otra vez pensando en lo estúpido que había sido unirse a él y a esa organización.

-Endou…-

Luego de unos minutos, un doctor salió llevando un tablero en sus manos, su expresión era seria y algo intimidante, se acerco a los muchachos.

-Quienes acompañan al herido?- preguntó.

Todos asintieron y se acercaron.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Kidou.

El Médico guardo silencio unos segundos, demasiados para el resto.

-Doctor…?- pregunto Haruna.

-Acaso…!- murmuró Gouenji.

Después de una breve pausa más finalmente dijo.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos…- bajando luego mirada.

-Lo lamento-

De nuevo aquel incomodo silencio se presentó, ese silencio que todos sabemos que siempre está presente en los hospitales.

Gouenji y Kidou enseñaban los dientes de la sorpresa, Aki y Haruna se tapaban la boca mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

Detrás de ellos Natsumi dejo caer sus brazos mientras sus ojos temblaban y abría la boca.

-Ma…mo…ru…- alcanzo a balbucear.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. ACTO II Dolor

_**Hola de nuevo, perdon por el retraso aunque he vuelto a la gran ciudad todavía tengo que lidiar con el tedioso papeleo, pero por fin me dio tiempo de subir el sgte acto.**_

_**Qué es más deprimente que el primero lo admito.**_

_**Un saludo a Nikki Houshi y al lector italiano, el sabe de quien hablo.**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN! Y nos vemos en el sgte. cap.**_

* * *

En la morgue, Natsumi yacía de pie frente a una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana, y una bandana roja encima de él, era Endou Mamoru.

"_Hicimos todo lo que pudimos"_

"_Lo lamento…"_

"_Es una terrible desgracia…" _

"_Le aseguró que todos… echaremos de menos a Endou Mamoru"_

-Lo siento, Hija- le dijo su padre quien yacía de pie a su lado.

Gruesas y profundas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos enrojecidos y caían por sus mejillas mientras observaba el cuerpo tapado, sin poder creer que hace unas horas estaban caminando de la mano felices, alegres, juntos.

Y ahora esto.

Desde fuera de la sala, Gouenji tenía los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba dientes y puños, Kidou casi lucía igual de no ser porque abrazaba a Haruna quien enterraba su cabeza en su pecho y mojaba su ropa con sus lagrimas, Aki lloraba sola con el rostro cubierto con ambas manos.

Natsumi ignoraba el dolor de sus amigos y se centraba en el suyo, que era mucho MUCHO mayor mientras recordaba su voz en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_Ya estoy en casa… Vaya, realmente te esforzaste… Esta delicioso… Volveré pronto… Natsumi…_

Su vista se nublaba al enfocar sobre la camilla…

-En…dou…- susurró. –E-En…dou- balbuceó. –Endou- sollozo.

Finalmente se derrumbó sobre la mesa y depositó su cabeza en su frío regazo, y pronto la sabana quedo parcialmente empapada de lágrimas.

-Natsumi- balbuceo su padre sin poder evitar que saliera una lagrima de sus ojos.

Dos días después.

Todos estaban reunidos en el cementerio alrededor de un féretro, sus amigos, sus padres, los miembros del club de fútbol, incluso otras personas que había conocido a lo largo de los años, Tenma y el resto de Raimon lucían muy deprimidos, incluso Takuto que se las arregló para venir desde el hospital quien se acerco a Tenma posando su mano en su hombro para consolarlo pero él y Shinsuke todavía soltaban una que otra lágrima, a diferencia de la madre de Endou quien no dejaba de llorar, y Fuyuka quien tenía el rostro hundido en el pecho de su padre sollozando.

Todos estaban reunidos en aquel duro momento, todos menos alguien…

En su casa, Natsumi se encontraba todavía en cama, era casi el mediodía pero ni siquiera se había levantado, su cabello estaba esparcido en la cama y las sabanas revueltas, estaba completamente inmóvil con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, aunque los rayos brillantes del sol que se filtraban por la ventana iluminaban su rostro ella no parecía percatarse de que era de día, en cambio ella todavía sentía que era de noche, como aquella noche hace dos días durante la cual había por un capricho del destino lo había perdido todo.

-En…dou…-

Sí, en estos momentos ya debería estar siendo colocado en su lugar de descanso, con sus amigos diciéndole el último adiós sin poder creer todavía lo que había pasado, pero ella no estaría ahí… No estaría ahí para despedirlo, porque no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle adiós, su corazón quedaría más destrozado de lo que ya estaba incluso cuando hasta ayer estaban velándolo en la sala de su casa, ella tenía la misma mirada perdida que en esos momentos sentada en un rincón mientras los chicos y sus amigos se acercaban para expresarle sus condolencias, pero al ver sus rostros podía estar seguro de que estaban igual de tristes que ella lo que la hacía sentirse peor.

Sus ojos todavía recordaban su rostro alegre y apacible, sus manos sentían sus caricias, su corazón recordaba los brincos de alegría que daba cuando él elogiaba su comida, y su memoria se remonto aún más allá, cuando ganaron el FF, cuando vencieron a la academia Aliea y cuando ganaron la copa mundial. Nuevas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando ella creía que ya había llorado lo suficiente como para creer que se habían secado, pasaron otras dos horas sin que se diera cuenta, cuando por fin decidió levantarse ya que comenzaba a sentir una jaqueca en su cabeza.

En la ducha estaba de pie con el rostro cabizbajo mientras el agua bañado su rostro cabello y cuerpo, todavía tenía esa mirada perdida en sus ojos, volteo la cabeza hacia una esquina y vio que aún había ropa sucia suya en la cesta, su vieja chaqueta blanca y su bandana naranja. Al verla de repente perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y cayó de rodillas, el agua de la ducha esta vez caía alrededor de su rostro bañándolo abundante y alrededor de sus ojos como si fueran nuevas lágrimas que brotaran.

Minutos después bajo a la cocina, tomo unas sobras de comida de la nevera y se sentó en la mesa, pero apenas probó dos cucharadas hasta detenerse, levanto la vista y vio, como si fuera un espejismo, a Endou comer con aquella expresión alegre y apacible, como si estuvieran ambos cenando en ese momento, solo de imaginar aquello volvió a darle otro golpe en su corazón, aquel dolor de perdida era demasiado grande para ella, entonces volvió la vista hacia uno de los mesones y vio el estante de los cubiertos, se acerca dando pasos vacilantes como si fuera un muerto en vida, extendió la mano y tomo un cuchillo, lo observó por unos segundos imaginando que aquel utensilio sería el alivio de su dolor, bajo la mirada hacia su brazo.

_Ni lo pienses… _oyó la voz en su cabeza.

Era estúpido en verdad, después de lo que Endou hizo para protegerla, suicidarse sería escupirle en la cara a su sacrificio, de inmediato soltó el cuchillo con una expresión de dolor y llanto y se dejo caer acomodando su espalda en la cocina y escondiendo el rostro en sus manos, estuve en esa posición por un par de minutos, sintió que iba enloquecer…

_Debes distraerte… _

Como si obedecería su orden se levantó y se acercó a la sala, tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor, pero para empeorarlo todo había captado el noticiero…

_La policía todavía esta tras la pista de los asesinos de Endou Mamoru según la descripción de la testigo de la escena, recordemos que Endou Mamoru fue el jugador que le dio a Japón su primera copa juvenil mundial, además lideró al equipo de la secundaria Raimon contra la amenaza de la Academia Aliea, todo el pueblo de Inazuma lamenta mucho su pérdida._

Entonces en la imagen apareció un identikit de los atacantes.

_Si Ud. Ha visto alguno de estos sujetos, por favor comuníquelo a la comisaría más cercana._

Ver sus rostros de nuevo hizo que Natsumi reviviera nuevamente aquella aterradora noche, los dos sujetos amenazándolos, la cruel risa de uno de ellos, el forcejeo y luego el disparo, y finalmente el cuerpo inerte de su esposo en la calle con su ropa manchada de sangre, levanto su mano para verla de nuevo, aunque estaba limpia y lisa todavía imaginaba la sangre en su palma y entre sus dedos.

No podía seguir viendo así que lo apagó.

Cinco días después.

En la puerta de la casa, dos personas estaban de pie en el porche preocupadas por la ausencia de su amiga en el funeral y la poca aparición de esta en las calles.

-Natsumi…- murmuró Haruna.

Aki abrió la puerta y al entrar observó el suelo, observó con mucha tristeza que ahora en lugar de dos pares de pantuflas para la casa solo había una…

-Natsumi!- llamó Haruna.

Pero no oyeron respuesta, volvió a llamar pero aun así nada… decidieron avanzar por el pasillo y entraron a la cocina, sus corazones se aliviaron al verla de pie frente a la cocina batiendo una cacerola, probablemente estaba preparándose algo de comer pensaron, pero les preocupo que pese a que hicieron ruido al ingresar ella no parecía percatarse de su llegada.

-Natsumi- la llamo Aki.

Ella no volteó.

-Natsumi?- dijo Haruna elevando un poco su voz.

Ella se estremeció como si hubiera despertado de un trance y volteo a verlas.

-Hola… Haruna, Aki- les dijo.

Por su rostro podían imaginarse que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír y no llorar, pero en cuanto estuvieron las tres sentadas alrededor de la mesa estaban bastante calladas, no parecían ser capaces de articular una palabra, la sonrisa que ella enseño al principio ya había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por una expresión de profunda tristeza.

-B-Bueno…- dijo Haruna queriendo romper ese silencio incomodo. –Vinimos a ver como estabas-

-Estoy bien- decía ella forzando de nuevo otra sonrisa.

-Natsumi…- murmuro Aki.

-Estás segura- volvió Haruna a preguntar.

-Claro… por qué lo dices- dijo Natsumi.

–Es que…- balbuceó. -…Ya casi no te vemos en la calle-

Hizo una pausa y luego continúo.

-Además cuando fue a la tienda, la encargada me dijo que cuando apareciste para comprar algo luego de 3 días, estabas más pálida y delgada-

-Me siento bien- volvió a decir con su sonrisa llena de dolor.

-Natsumi…- le dijo Aki.

Ella volteo a verla, esta vez ya no se esforzó en sonreír, sabiendo que no podría engañar a su amiga quien la conocía mejor que nadie, volviendo a su profunda tristeza.

-Es curioso no…- dijo.

Aki y Haruna abrieron los ojos intrigadas.

-Hace una semana, era la mujer más feliz del mundo…- dijo para luego bajar la cabeza. –…Y ahora apenas tengo fuerzas para vivir, la felicidad solo es un sueño-

-Natsumi…-

-Desde la secundaria, llevamos vidas alegres y llenas de júbilo, conoces muchos amigos con los que compartes momentos maravillosos, cuando te das cuenta, ya no quieres desprenderte- decía de una forma tan deprimente. –Pero al final, todo es una ilusión…- dijo esto último recordando sus propias alucinaciones.

-¡No es verdad!- declaró Haruna sintiéndose indignada de sus palabras.

-Natsumi…- murmuro Aki.

Ambas tuvieron un silencio incomodo sin saber que decirle.

-Aki yo… yo lo amaba- dijo con la voz llena de dolor derramando una lágrima en té que apretaba en sus manos. –Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me había enamorado de él- dijo recordándoles la Secundaria Raimon.

Ambos guardaron silencio, dejando que soltara todo su dolor.

-Amaba su sonrisa, su alegría y su espíritu inquebrantable- decía. –Aunque nunca fui capaz de decírselo al principio, fue él quien dijo que nos casáramos-

Ahora, cuando creyó haber lamentado lo suficiente, Natsumi coloco su cabeza en su mesa con su rostro escondido entre sus cabellos quienes todavía los tenía ondulados como aquella noche en el que el tiempo pareció haberse detenido para ella y no podía ser capaz de avanzar, pero Aki quien parecía darse cuenta de ello se levantó indignada.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Aki con firmeza en su voz

Su amiga se puso de pie haciendo temblar un poco la mesa sorprendiendo a Haruna y un poco a Natsumi.

-Por qué?- respondió Natsumi indignada. –Acaso no puedo llorar por él-

-No se trata de eso- respondió ella.

-Entonces qué…- dijo Natsumi. –Qué quieres que haga?- dijo con la voz acongojada.

-Que vivas!- le dijo para su sorpresa.

Sorprendida la vio con los ojos abiertos, una sombra apareció en sus ojos.

-Tú… No eres la única que perdió a Endou- dijo Aki. –Todos lo hicimos-

Natsumi enfurecida creyendo que entendía su pesar se puso de pie volviendo a estremecer la mesa.

-¡Era mi esposo!- le gritó

-¡Era mi mejor amigo!- respondió.

Haruna las observaba un poco asustada de que pudiera pasar algo malo, pero luego la voz de Aki se suavizo.

-El me ayudó a volver a creer en el fútbol…- dijo ella. -…Cuando lo había hecho a un lado después de lo de Ichinose-

La rabia de Natsumi desaparecía y ahora la veía tranquilamente.

-El volvió a enseñarme lo grandioso del fútbol- volvió a decir.

La sombra que ocultaba sus ojos por su pelo desapareció cuando esta alzo la cabeza para ver bien a su amiga, entonces Natsumi vio que de sus ojos caían unas cuantas lagrimas.

-A mí también me duele profundamente lo que pasó- dijo esto último casi en un sollozo.

Luego de una pausa volvió a decir.

-Pero no voy a quedarme encerrada lamentando mi desgracia-

Natsumi ahora lucía sorprendida de sus palabras.

-Por Tenma, Shinsuke, por Endou- balbuceó. –Velaré por aquellos que aman el fútbol, tal y como lo hizo él-

-Aki…- murmuro ella.

-Mientras continué haciendo eso, Endou seguirá viviendo en mí- finalizó.

Después de su emotivo discurso, le hizo una señal a su amiga Haruna de que se retiraran, pensando que Natsumi necesitaba meditar las palabras, se retiró hasta la puerta y la abrió pero se detuvo por un momento y volteó a ver a Natsumi para decirle unas palabras finales.

-Realmente crees que Endou quería que te pasaras la vida lamentando por él-

Dicho esto finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ambas quedaron de pie por unos momentos en el porche, Haruna pudo ver que ahora las lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga eran más abundantes, finalmente la abrazó y Aki deposito su cabeza en su hombro buscando algo de consuelo, del otro lado en el interior de la casa Natsumi seguía de pie frente a la puerta, todavía recordando las últimas palabras de su mejor amiga. En la cocina la cacerola estaban rebalsando y su comida quemándose.

Pero ella seguía inmóvil en su sitio.

Dos días más después.

La luz del sol entraba por su ventana iluminando su rostro y despertándola, se dio vuelta en sus sabanas y vio el otro lado de la cama vacía, su mente imagino el rostro de Endou besándola.

Aún era doloroso para ella pensarlo, pero trato de honrar las palabras de Aki se levantó con normalidad, se tomo una ducha y mientras frotaba su cuerpo con las manos estas revivían las caricias que él le daba, casi llora al pensar en eso pero decidió finalizar el baño.

Después de vestirse tenía que ir al mercado, pero ya en la calle sentía enormes ganas de visitar la secundaria Raimon, así que decidió dar una visita y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, lo encontró trabajando difícilmente en unos papeles, se sorprendió de ver a su hija de visita, estuvieron hablando por un rato, su padre le pregunto su estaba pero ella no le mintió todavía estaba dolida por todo lo ocurrido pero luego de la visita de Aki decidió tratar de cumplir con sus palabras.

-Señor Souichirou, llamó el supervisor- dijo uno de sus asistentes ingresando por la puerta. –Dijo que vendrá a recoger los papeles que quería-

El presidente maldijo por lo bajo, cosa que sorprendió a su hija, y era porque los papeles en los que trabajaba hace unos momentos eran un tanto importantes y ahora iban a recogerlos pronto, no los tendría listos a pronto.

-Déjame ayudarte, Presidente- lo dijo a manera de cumplido.

Dos horas después, El presidente y su hija habían terminado, y justo a tiempo porque el supervisor ingresaba a la oficina, recibió los papeles y se retiró.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Hija-

Ella solo asintió gentilmente, y su padre pudo ver un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa, por lo cual se alegró, se alegró de ver que su poco a poco parecía recuperarse.

-Oye, creo que podría necesitar tu ayuda en la Asociación…- le comentó como si fuera una propuesta. -…Después de todo, no me gustaría que estés sola en casa-

Natsumi lo vio un poco dubitativa.

-…Lo pensaré- alcanzo a decir. -Ahora creo que iré a ver a Kidou y el club-

-De acuerdo- le respondió. –Cuídate mucho-

Ya de camino al club, algunos estudiantes al ver una mujer de su edad deambulando por ahí quedaron encantados con su belleza, pero otros murmurando reconociéndola como la Sra. Endou y le dirigió una que otra mirada de pena, trato con todas sus fuerzas de ignorarlos, no quería derrumbarse frente a un montón de jóvenes pero mientras deambulaba por los pasillos por uno que otro momento imaginaban escenas de ella y Endou corriendo por los pasillos.

Finalmente llegó al club, estaban en plena práctica bajo la supervisión de Kidou, su nuevo entrenador.

-Natsumi?- exclamo sorprendida Haruna al darse cuenta de su presencia, igual que Kidou.

-Hola-

-Es una sorpresa verte aquí- exclamo.

Luego ella volteó la vista al campo, el equipo estaba entrenando con gran ímpetu, cuando vio a Sangoku en la portería de nuevo su mente le jugaba otra cruel broma al hacer ver una imagen de Endou adoptando su posición, Haruna le comentó que estaban totalmente cambiados que hace un par de días cuando apenas si podían pisar la cancha recordando al entrenador, Kidou tuvo unas charlas con ellos, fue increíble, sus palabras y su modo de hablar lucían parecidos al de Endou que de alguna manera logro hacer que recuperen su espíritu por el fútbol.

-Ya veo- balbuceo Natsumi. –Endou estaría feliz de que Kidou estuviera al mando- añadió.

Haruna, al igual que el padre de Natsumi, pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, se alegró de ver que su amiga estaba tratando de volver a la normalidad…

-Bueno, tengo que irme- se disculpo diciendo.

-Cuídate mucho, sí- le dijo Haruna.

-Si, gracias- dijo. –Debo ir al mercado-

Una hora después en el mercado, Natsumi terminaba las compras que faltaban y se dirigió a la caja.

-Natsumi-san que gusto verte por aquí- dijo la tendera, una anciana amable a quien conocía bien.

-Me alegra verla, Sra. Okina-

Pero entonces la señora vio su rostro un tanto preocupaba.

-te sientes bien querida?- le pregunto. –Creo que te quiere agarrar una gripe-

-Estoy bien- dijo ella aunque pensando que a decir verdad comenzaba a sentir un poquito de malestar desde ayer, pero lo atribuyo al estado en pena que se encontraba hace dos días.

-Toma, llévate esto- le dijo la Señora depositando en su bolsa un paquete de conservas de durazno y naranja. –Necesitas alimentarte bien- le recomendó.

-Lo haré- dijo Natsumi mientras le entregaba el dinero. –Hasta luego-

Mientras caminaba a la casa, de nuevo su mente la torturó, esta vez se imaginaba a Endou caminando a su lado sonriéndole gentilmente, por un momento lo vio creyendo que era real, pero sabía que no era así, tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar con mucho esfuerzo, pero cando llegaba a su casa vio que dos personas estaban saliendo de la puerta del jardín, por un momento se asusto de verás, pero al acercarse cuidadosamente vio que se trataba de Gouenji y… Fudou?

-Natsumi- le dijo el rubio.

Los tres entraron en la casa y se sentaron en la sala.

-Como te sientes?- le preguntó.

-Estoy bien- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Gouenji le informó que finalmente habían capturado a los atacantes de aquella noche, él los había investigado en base a sus conexiones con el ya viejo Sector V, tardó un poco pero finalmente dio con ellos, Fudou el enterarse apareció para ayudar, aunque él aclaraba que solo se los había encontrado por azar y que habían intentado robarle como excusa, por lo que les dio una paliza y se los entregó a Gouenji quien los remitió a la comisaría, luego de unos días ambos recibieron una dura condena.

-Ya veo- murmuró Natsumi.

Hubiera querido fingir que estaba contenta, pero aunque hubiesen sido atrapados eso no le devolvería a Endou, Gouenji pudo ver aquel razonamiento en su mirada mientras que Fudou estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco, Fudou- le dijo Natsumi, quien al final lucía sorprendido por el cumplido y solo atino a apartar el rostro un poco ruborizado.

De pronto Natsumi sintió un malestar en su estomago lo que hizo que se llevara la mano a la boca cubriéndosela.

-Natsumi?- exclamo Gouenji preocupado.

Fudou volvió la vista hacia ella sorprendido.

Por un momento sintió que su cuerpo temblaba pero luego volvió a la normalidad

-Estoy bien…-

-Estas segura- preguntó. -Si hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar, solo dínoslo- le dijo Gouenji.

-De acuerdo-

Después de sostener otra pequeña conversación acerca del pasado ambos se retiraron, ya por el atardecer pese a la pequeña nausea Natsumi decidió reunir fuerzas y visitar el cementerio.

En un rincón especial estaba cerca de una colina pequeña y despejada de césped con un árbol en la cima estaba la lápida con sus nombres claramente escrito.

_ENDOU MAMORU_

_Gran amigo. Devoto esposo. Fenómeno del fútbol_

Estuvo leyendo la inscripción por unos momentos, todas las alucinaciones que tuvo durante el día comenzaron a revolotear en su mente, entonces se convirtieron en claras imágenes, "Amigo" recuerdos de él animando a sus amigos con palabras alentadoras y expresiones de ánimo, "Fenómeno del fútbol" recuerdos de él desplegando todo su poder en la portería y en la cancha, "Esposo" recuerdos suyos de cuando comenzaron a salir, tomados de la mano, su primera cita, su aventura en la preparatoria, su propuesta en la plaza de la torre, él y ella de pie en el altar y el beso que simbolizaba su unión.

_Natsumi…_

Un fuerte viento comenzó a agitar las hojas del árbol, el césped a sus pies, sus cabellos castaños y las lágrimas de su rostro. Creyó que sería fácil, que tendría las fuerzas necesarias para estar ahí de pie, tratando de honrar su memoria, pero sus ojos enrojecidos eran la prueba de lo contrario.

Sin poder resistir más, salió corriendo de allí a toda velocidad dejando caer la rosa que llevaba en sus manos la cual cayó lejos de la lápida.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
